Marzenia
by DarknessDawn-chan
Summary: Kise dowiaduje się, że marzenia się spełniają. / Mój pierwszy fick/


To mój pierwszy fick, więc nie jest on jakiś genialny. Na pewno jest w nim sporo błędów, a cała historia pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Mimo to, mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam.

Aomine był moim przyjacielem, więc czemu? Zawsze mi pomagał, mimo że nigdy tego otwarcie nie przyzna. Podobnie jak tego, że za każdym razem we mnie wierzył i wspierał duchowo. Mogłem przyjść do niego i wyżalić się na zło tego świata. Może i mnie nie słuchał, ale starał się. A to się liczyło, bynajmniej dla mnie. Krytykował, wyzywał, przezywał i często dokuczał, ale robił to by podnieść mnie na duchu.

Więc czemu? Zawsze był dla mnie ważny i wyjątkowy. To dzięki niemu pokochałem koszykówkę. Stał się moim autorytetem. Byłem nim zafascynowany. Jego siła, jego styl i dzika gra były niemożliwe dla mnie do skopiowania, więc go podziwiałem i chciałem się z nim równać. Za każdym razem gdy przegrywałem z nim one - on - one, śmiał się, ale czasami przyznawał, że zrobiłem postępy. Pochwała od niego była dla mnie jak miód na serce.

Od pewnego czasu zauważyłem, że nie patrzę na niego jak na przyjaciela, kolegę z drużyny. Tylko jak na kogoś z nim chciałbym spędzić resztę życia, mieć go obok siebie i nie oddawać nikomu. Ale przecież jestem chłopakiem, on też. To czemu do cholery się w nim zakochałem? To nie powinno mieć miejsca.

- Bez sensu! - warknąłem na głos i schowałem się pod kołdrą.

To wszystko nie dawało mi spać. Mimo, że starałem odpychać się od siebie tą myśl to ona zawsze wracała. Wyobrażałem sobie, że leży on teraz obok mnie. Wtulam moją twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, a on obejmuje mnie mocno w pasie, tak bym mu już nigdy nie uciekł. Czuję się wtedy tak bezpiecznie...

Ale to tylko moja chora wyobraźnia. To się nigdy nie zdarzy. Aominecchi wolałby jakąś piękną, cytatą kobietę. A ja, kim jestem? Pomijając, że jestem facetem? Co prawda, natura obdarzyła mnie wyjątkowo nie męską urodą. Gdybym założył sukienkę, przedłużył włosy na pewno wyglądałbym jak jakaś głupia księżniczka Mimo wszystko nie ma we mnie nic, co on by chciał. Możemy się tylko przyjaźnić...

Załkałem kolejny raz. Nawet już się nie powstrzymuję. Łzy napływają mi do oczu i szybko płyną po policzku, ustępując miejsca innym. Nie wiem co mam robić. Staram się go unikać. Nawet robiłem wszystko by się rozchorować i nie chodzić do szkoły. Udało mi się to, ale teraz praktycznie nie mam na nic ochoty. Mimo to, nie mogłem o nim zapomnieć. Każdego dnia tęskniłem coraz bardziej.

Wytarłem łzy i przepłukałem twarz wodą, po czym zszedłem po schodach do kuchni. Pora wziąć się za siebie. Może coś upiekę? Tylko co? Jedyne co umiem to ciasteczka, a one zabierają zbyt dużo czasu. Chociaż, może to i dobrze? Oderwę się od tych myśli. Może nawet na chwilę zapomnę?

Zabrałem się za robotę. Wszystkie potrzebne składniki zmieszałam. Powstało ładne ciasto, które mogłem już rozwałkować. To poszło mi dosyć opornie, ale w końcu się udało. Pozostało mi tylko jakoś je wyciąć i wsadzić na blaszce do piekarnika, a potem czymś przyozdobić.

Właśnie wycinałem jakieś dziwne wzroki, gdy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Podskoczyłem w miejscu i upuściłem nóż. Kto mógłby do mnie przychodzić o dwudziestej i to zimą, gdzie już ciemno było co najmniej od dwóch godzin było ciemno. No cóż, trzeba się przekonać.

Gdy otworzyłem drzwi, mój gość bez żadnego cześć wparował do mieszkania. Więc już nawet domyślam się kto to. Jedyna osoba, której nie chciałem widzieć. Tak, macie racje. Aomine Daiki zaszczycił mnie swoją osobą. Spojrzał na mnie, zadziornie się uśmiechając.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? - spytałem, zamykając wejście na klucz.

- To tak się wita gości? - prychnął. - Od tygodnia nie dajesz znaku życia, więc musiałem sprawdzić co z tobą. Ale jak widzę mieszkanie nie spalone, wszystko na miejscu, a ty żyjesz! - zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Tak, wybitnie zabawne. - odpowiedziałem i powędrowałem do kuchni.

Usiadł przy stole i zaczął mi się przyglądać. Cholernie źle się z tym czułem. Nie mogłem się skupić na wycinaniu odpowiednich kształtów, przez co znowu się przed nim wygłupię. Zresztą jak zwykle. Dlaczego nie może zająć się czymś innym, oprócz... ei, czy on się na mój tyłek patrzy?

Pokręciłem przecząco głową i szybko usunąłem ten obrazek z mózgu. Chyba naprawdę powinienem wypocząć skoro takie rzeczy widzę? Chyba go czymś rozśmieszyłem, bo zaczął się śmiać.

- Długo to jeszcze potrwa? - spytał.

O dziwo jego głos był bliżej, niż powinien. Za blisko moim zdaniem. Musiałem się upewnić, więc powolnie obróciłem głowę. I co zauważyłem? Jego cudowną twarz, jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów od mojej. Wydałem z siebie przerażony pisk, więc zdziwiony moją reakcją, odsunął się.

- J-jeszcze jakąś godzinę, a co? - zerknąłem na niego.

Stał z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy, a to u niego prawdziwa rzadkość, więc nie wiem czy dobrze odczytałem ten wyraz. Ręce miał schowane w kieszeniach szarych bojówek. Biała koszulka idealnie uwidoczniała mięśnie na torsie. I oczywiście miał założoną tą nieśmiertelną, czarną kurtkę. Wyglądał zniewalająco.

- Nie chce mi się czekać tyle czasu. - odparł.

Nim zdążyłem pomyśleć nad jego słowami, zostałem brutalnie przyparty do lodówki. Jęknąłem z bólu, gdy uchwyty zaczęły mi się wbijać boleśnie w plecy. Otworzyłem wcześniej zamknięte oczy i napotkałem granatowe tęczówki. Były pełne dzikości i pożądania. Nigdy tego u niego nie widziałem. Jego twarzy była zastraszająco blisko mojej. Poczułem jak krew napływa do moich policzków.

- Aominecchi... co ty... - nie dokończyłem, bo uciszył mnie swoimi ustami.

Delikatnie, ale stanowczo wpił się w moje wargi. Po chwili delikatnie przygryzał dolną wargę, a ja korzystając z okazji, zaczerpnąłem powietrze. Poczułem jak się uśmiecha i szybko wsuwa swój język do moich ust. Drgnąłem nie wiedząc jak mam na to zareagować. W końcu jednak zacząłem delikatnie oddawać pocałunki chociaż nie miałem nawet co walczyć o dominację.

Smakował jak mleczna czekolada. Uwielbiałem ją. Mogłem zatopić się w jego ustach, kompletnie o niczym nie myśląc, odpłynąć gdzieś daleko w krainie marzeń i wiecznego szczęścia. Nawet mógłbym nie oddychać, ale poczułem, że kręci mi się już z tego powodu w głowie, więc niechętnie odsunąłem się od niego.

Znów spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczu. Jego były pewne szczęścia i radości. Po chwili zniżył się i delikatnie przygryzł płatek mojego ucha, sprawiając, że pisnąłem. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko jego śmiech. Nie przejął się moim wyrazem speszenia i postępował dalej. Całował moją szyję, obojczyk, brodę, policzek i nos. I tak w kółko. Myślałem, że zaraz oszaleję.

Krzyknąłem na całe gardłu, gdy poczułem jego ręce na swoich pośladkach. Podniósł wtedy głowę i popatrzał się na mnie jak na idiotę. Spuściłem wzrok, czując, że jestem w tym momencie cały czerwony jak dojrzały pomidor.

- Nie krzycz mi do ucha idioto. - powiedział w końcu.

Podniósł mnie na rękach, a ja szybko owinąłem nogi wokół jego pasa, a ręce zarzuciłem mu na ramiona. Nie mam pewności czy nie będzie chciał mnie zrzucić... Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Natomiast ponownie wpił się w moje wargi, całując coraz bardziej namiętnie i zachłannie. W sumie, nawet mi się to podobało.

Zauważyłem, że zaczęliśmy się przemieszczać, ale nie mogłem go o to spytać. Uniemożliwiał mi to za każdym razem. Dopiero potem, gdy wylądowałem na kanapie, zrozumiałem cel jego podróży.

Zawiesił się nade mną i z uśmiechem zaczął obserwować, po czym znów zajął moje wargi. Poczułem, że jego zimna, spora dłoń zawędrowała pod moją koszulkę. Jęknąłem cichutko, ale on to usłyszał i uśmiechnął się, nie przerywając pieszczot.

- R...Ryouta!

Aomine odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony, ja znów krzyknęłam i o mało nie zleciałem z kanapy. A otóż powodem tego była moja matka. Stała teraz z oczyma, które za chwile jej wypadną i szeroko otwartą buzią. No tak. Nie na co dzień widzi się swojego syna, całującego się na kanapie z jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

- To ja już będę leciał. - zaczął ciemnoskóry. - Zadzwonię. - dodał i w ekspresowym tempie ulotnił się z mieszkania.

No tak. Teraz pozostało tylko tłumaczenie tego wszystkiego mojej rodzicielce. Tylko, że ja sam za wiele z tego nie zrozumiałem. Wiem tylko, że warto wierzyć w swoje każde marznie. Nawet te najdziwniejsze i wydające się niemożliwe.


End file.
